


Overworked

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Bingo W2018 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And a bit of fluff, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crying, Feelings, Gen, Monsta X Bingo, i guess, other members are mentioned, resolved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kihyun is tired, but still Hyungwon doesn't deserve being shouted at.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I wanted to write it for my Canon square, for the Winter Monsta X Bingo.

“Just shut up, go away, you don’t know anything about this.” Kihyun shouts and it echoes all across the floor. The chatter from the next rooms dies down.

“I’m a vocalist too, you know.” Hyungwon answers, in his low voice, but anyone who knew him would figure he’s barely keeping it together.

“Yeah, but I’m the one who actually does the singing.” Kihyun’s voice is way higher than usually, tension filling the following silence. A door slams and footsteps echo from the long corridor. Jooheon, looks out from the room he was working at and spots Hyungwon’s broad back as he walks to the stairs of the company building, probably heading to the exit.

 

 

Hyungwon tries to prevent the tears from falling. He doesn’t want to call the manager to fetch him so he walks. He pulls his hoodie up, wears his custom face mask and walks in the cold and light rain. He hopes nobody recognizes his tall frame, he can’t deal with fans at the moment. All he can hear in his head is Kihyun’s voice, every word dripping venom. He turns his phone off, knowing the others heard them and will probably call him soon.

The walk to the dorm is a bit more than half an hour and he can’t feel his hands, but he manages to put his thoughts in order. He keeps blaming himself for what happened, but he knows it’s mostly Kihyun’s fault. Kihyun who lost control, who shouted, who touched that fragile subject that their vocal line distribution is.

It all started with Hyungwon having a large gap in his schedule. They had an interview to attend this morning and then Hyunwoo left for his individual activities, some new variety show and the manager dropped the rest off at the company, except Changkyun who went to his studio. They agreed to split up and work on whatever each wanted. So Hoseok and Jooheon went to their studios, Minhyuk at the cafeteria and Kihyun occupied an empty practice room.

Hyungwon didn’t have anything to do. Actually, he had, he was working on new tracks as a DJ already and had some songs he wanted to choreograph in mind, but he was not in the mood to work on any of these and the preparations for the next comeback hadn’t started yet.

He went to Minhyuk first, ordered a coffee and sat next to him, took a look at what he was working on, some lyrics for a solo stage he wanted to prepare for their tour. Unlike the rest of the group, Minhyuk could concentrate better with people and mild noise around him. That’s why he usually sat in the cafeteria or cafes near their dorm when he was working on something and also he didn’t mind Hyungwon’s presence next to him.

Hyungwon got bored soon, played some games on his phone and texted back and forth with Hyunwoo who was getting ready to shoot along with other idols. With a last look at Minhyuk’s messily scribbled and all around the place notes he left for the underground floor, seeking someone to hang with, or maybe some inspiration and motivation. Either would do.

He considered going into Hoseok’s soundproof studio, he knew he was always welcome, but looking from the tiny window on the door he saw the other man was so engrossed in what was on his computer screen, that it felt like a crime to ask for his attention. It was the same with Jooheon, a few rooms away, their second youngest rapping to himself and writing his new ideas down on his notebook. Hyungwon was starting to feel bad that he wasn’t doing anything particularly productive.

Kihyun was the last one left, the door of the practice room he was in half open and Kihyun’s sweet voice escaping and reaching Hyungwon’s ears. The elder was singing some American song, trying lower and higher tones than his natural voice. Hyungwon quietly entered and sat on the floor, Kihyun noticing but not saying anything. He kept singing for a few minutes until he stopped and turned down the music from his phone connected to the speakers.

Kihyun looked too tired. Hyungwon knew he was up the earliest and went to sleep last. He cared for their group, preparing meals and making sure they were always fed. He saved hot water for everyone and made sure the dorm was relatively clean. On top of that, he had to practice a lot, getting the main parts of their songs and the high notes. And obviously, it was taking its toll on him.

Hyungwon, when the music stops completely and Kihyun sits on the floor next to him, offers his opinion. Tells Kihyun he needs to slow down a bit and that his natural voice is already smooth and perfect and it’ll be best to work on improving and preserving it, instead of trying to sing in ways he naturally can’t. He adds that Kihyun’s lisp is cute, he doesn’t really need to fix it, even if the managers sometimes complain, when it becomes too apparent.

Kihyun listens, but his face becomes unreadable, his lips in a tight frown. Hyungwon stops talking and looks at him. They always liked riling each other up, but this time Hyungwon was genuine, and he can see that he upset Kihyun.

“Hey, I’m just saying you need to give yourself a break” Hyungwon says and Kihyun gets up. He supposes he’ll go on with his practice, but instead he loses his temper and his voice gets louder and louder. Hyungwon gets up too, their height difference giving him a feeling of safety against the other man’s hurtful words.

Kihyun says that Hyungwon should be practicing too, that he does nothing around the house and now it does nothing when at the company as well. He compares him with the other members and says Hyungwon is not putting as much effort as he should, even if he has seen Hyungwon at his worst, overworked after days of working on melodies without sleep. Hyungwon tries to stop him, knowing that the others, damn even the other group and managers might be listening, but Kihyun doesn’t stop, spitting out one accusation after the other, until he tells Hyungwon that he is the one who does all the singing and Hyungwon shouldn’t have an opinion on it.

Hyungwon is fed up at this point, equal parts angry and on the verge of tears. He considers shouting back something, anything to defend himself but he knows it’s pointless against Kihyun, and without Hyunwoo around there’s nobody who can efficiently put a peaceful end to this. So he leaves, slams the door behind him with more force than necessary.

He enters the dorm, which is as empty as he thought and he knows he has a couple hours to himself until the other members start coming back. He turns his phone on and finds missed call and messages, his manager, Jooheon, Hoseok and even Hyunwoo. He answers to the manager only and throws the device on the couch, heading to the bathroom.

The shower is soothing, Hyungwon concentrating on the sound of the running water and the warmth on his skin. He feels tired already and he’s not looking forward to the afternoon at all. He and Kihyun will have to talk sooner or later and Hyungwon doesn’t have high expectations from this talk. Kihyun is hard to break and show his true emotions, won’t admit he’s wrong even when he knows he it.

Hyungwon dries himself up with the first towel he finds and puts some loose clothes on. He doesn’t bother with his hair and steps out of the now steamy bathroom, thinking he can use a nap. He’s on the corridor and about to open the door to the bedroom when he hears movement from the living room and goes back. Kihyun is there.

Kihyun is standing in front of the couch, looking back at Hyungwon and shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He doesn’t look the tiniest bit angry. Instead, to Hyungwon, he looks so small and scared. They look at each other for some seconds and Hyungwon doesn’t know what to say. Certainly not that he is sorry, he won’t give that to Kihyun.

“I came to talk. Come sit.” Kihyun says and shows the couch, surrounded by Hoseok’s gym equipment. Hyungwon sits on the edge of the one side and Kihyun does the same, nothing like how they usually pile all together, one on top of the other when they are watching something on tv, or after a very tiring day.

“Guess I should start….” Kihyun fiddles with his fingers, eyes not daring to meet Hyungwon’s.

“Did Hoseok ask you to come?” Hoseok was usually trying to play peacemaker when something like this happened, but usually he wasn’t as good as Hyunwoo was at it.

“To be honest, yes. But I wanted to. ” Kihyun turns his body a bit, but his eyes are still on his hands.

“Okay” Hyungwon breaths out and waits.

“It’s a difficult time for me, I feel overwhelmed, I have so much to do and the company every day asks for more. I realize I said many wrong things to you. I realized the moment they left my mouth, but I couldn’t take them back so I kept talking. I had no right to snap on you like this and tell you...tell you all that. I felt so bad that I couldn’t wait to come and tell you I’m sorry, even when they told me you’ll probably need some space.” Kihyun says in one breath, his face red. Hyungwon wants to tell him that it’s okay, that he is forgiven already and he doesn’t have to push himself to say more, because Hyungwon understands. But Kihyun goes on.

“I should have held back, but I needed to let my frustration out so much Hyungwon. I feel terrible that I did it like this and I hope you know I didn’t mean anything. You are precious to me, a part of my family. You know that, right?” Kihyun’s eyes are pleading and he’s looking at Hyungwon expectantly.

Kihyun takes care of him when he’s sick. He does his laundry and feeds him the best pieces of meat because his stomach gets upset easily. Kihyun was the first to hype him up when he announced he’ll try some Djing. Kihyun is always there, a steady anchor for everyone. He hears Hyungwon’s constant whining and still smiles through it. Hyungwon sees him as what he really is now, vulnerable and very human.

“Yeah, I know.” He moves a little closer and Kihyun does the same, like they were having the same thought.

“Thank you” Kihyun falls into Hyungwon’s hold and cries softly, soundless sobs rocking his body. Hyungwon holds him through it, until they both fall asleep on the spot, exhausted from the emotional outbursts.

 

 

“Are you sure they fought?” Hyunwoo asks later, when he’s carefully opening the door with the manager, looking at his two groupmates on the couch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
